lotrbgimefandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting
Shooting is one part of the main game. Every character with a bow can shoot. You shoot during the Shooting Phase. Moving and Shooting Every miniature that wants to shoot can only move half it's movement. An Elf that wants to shoot, can only move 7cm in his turn instead of the normal 14 cm. When in Difficult Terrain, he can only move one forth of his movement. Mounted archers can move full movement cause it's their Horse/Warg that does the movement. Models with a Crossbow can't move the turn they want to shoot. They have to use all of their energy to get their weapon ready. When you want to throw a weapon, like Gimli's axes or Rohans Spears, you can do this during the Movement Phase. How to hit Every model that can shoot has a fighting skill like 4/4+. The 4+ gives his experience as an archer. Elves are way better with bows then Goblins and that's why an elf has 3+ and a Goblin has 5+. To shoot on an enemy, he has to be in range and in sight of your model. You can't shoot when your model is in combat. You have to roll for every bowman you have. All models can only shoot once, even if they have an Attack of more than 1, except for some special rules. To hit an enemy, you have to shoot your 'bow'-skill or higher with one D6 (a 6-sided dice). For example, an elf has to roll a 3 or higher to hit it's enemy. A Goblin has to roll a 5 or 6 to get a hit. To hit an enemy, you have to be able to see him. When you can only see a part of the enemy, you have to roll a dice to see what you hit, the enemy or the terrain. 1, 2, 3 is a hit on the terrain, 4, 5 and 6 are a hit on the enemy. After seeing wether you hit or not, you have to see what you hit. This only has to be done when the enemy miniature is behind cover or when it's in combat. The good side can't shoot on enemies in battle. The evil side can. They don't care if they would shoot their own soldeirs or not. Their love for life is almost nonexisting. When an evil model shoots at an enemy in combat, he has to roll a dice after he rolled for a hit. This is the same as when an enemy is behind cover. 1, 2, 3 is shooting on your own man. You then have to calculate all the rest like you would be shooting on that character. If he rolls a 4 or higher, he hits the enemy and can continue as normal. The next step is to wether you wounded him or not. How to wound Once you hit, you have to see if you wound him or not. You have to roll for every hit you make. The damage of an attack depends on the Defence of the defending model and the strenght of the attacker. But when shooting, you don't use the strenght of the attacking model, but you use the strenght of the ranged weapon, like a bow, crossbow, throwing weapon, ... Orcbows and normal bows have a strenght of 2, Elfbows have a Strenght of 3, a crossbow has a strenght of 4 and throwing weapons have a strenght of 3. To see what you have to roll with your D6's, you have to use the "To wound chart". On the left side, you pick the strenght of your ranged weapon. On the top, you take the Defence of your enemy. The number that's on that place in the tabel is the number you have to shoot. For example, If a man of Rohan wants to shoot on an Uruk)hai with sword and shield: Rohan's weapon is a Bow, so the strenght is a 3. The Uruk-hai has a Defence of 6.So the rohan archer has to roll a 6 to get a wound. When a number says 6/4, you first have to roll a 6 and with all your six's, you have to roll a 4 to get a wound. When it says "-", the toughness of the monster is to high to be wounded by that Strenght. Other Special rules Salvo: Large Target: Hobbits: Hobbits can shoot. It may sounds weird but they can. Well, they throw rocks. The aim of a hobbit is 3+, and the Strenght with which it throws it's rocks is 1. They can Throw 20 cm far. If a hobbit wants to pick up a rock, it can't move that turn. Like all models, they can't throw while in combat. Throwing Rock: Trolls, Ents and other big creatures may have the ability to throw rocks. The aim varies depending of the Monster. The Strenght varies as well. A Troll has an aim of 5+ and a Strenght of 8. Magic: There are different Spells which can cause a target to miss or to decrease their ranged skill. Magic isn't considered Shooting.